


Royals are anything but subtle

by vityamins



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, one might even say, theyre both horny idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: Prince Yuuri Katsuki is spoilt for suitors, though he only has eyes for one.Mostly shameless smut. Written for day 2 of YOI Omegaverse week 2020.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864048
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Royals are anything but subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Day 2: Royalty, Scent marking.
> 
> I feel I should mention that I procrastinated and prepared none of this in advance. As per usual, I'm up til 4am the night before cobbling something together.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much to everyone that comments and gives kudos; the comments on day 1 literally inspired me to get off my ass an actually complete another entry. I'm aiming to do a bit better than I managed previous years!

Everyone was at an impasse. Eligible suitors from around the world had been called to the emperor's palace to make a bid for the hand of his younger son and only omega child, Yuuri Katsuki. While such a match would be greatly advantageous to anyone, and Prince Katsuki was both charming and beautiful, many candidates no longer saw a reason to stick around.

They had to of course, until the announcement of an engagement, if only to be diplomatic. But the tension in the palace was more unbearable every day.

It was obvious that Prince Katsuki had already made his choice. His sweet, gentle omegan scent usually reminded those around him of lilies and citrus fruits. But recently, he had begun to smell almost exclusively of pine, mint, and ice.

The scent of an alpha's claim.

The Japanese price had been inseparable from his Russian counterpart since the silver haired man arrived. Some thought it was sweet, particularly since they believed they were being subtle. Yuuri had a duty to entertain his other suitors as well, after all. But the slightest hint of their scents was enough to tell where his heart lay.

Christophe, who had been invited as more of a formality (since he was a close friend of the omegan prince) imagined that there must be a hidden route between the pair’s rooms, since he hadn’t seen them sneaking around at night, and there was  _ no way _ they were that scent marked without spending nights together. He made a note to ask Viktor the next time he saw him.

He would inevitably be disappointed, because it was not something Viktor would be able to tell him; the answer was much deeper than one would think. About 20 metres deeper, to be precise.

Far underground, beneath the Imperial Palace, there was another set of rooms. Plush, stately rooms, where only the most trusted of staff and immediate royal family were allowed. Nobody else was to even know of the area’s existence, on pain of death. Intended for use during heats, ruts and in case of attack, the entrance was carefully hidden. It was the perfect haven for a nesting omega and his mate to be; and Prince Viktor Nikiforov’s heart swelled with pride at being allowed to share the space with his omega.

Said omega was nestled up to him where they lay in a carefully curated nest of the softest blankets and pillows, thoroughly wrapped up in a soft cloud of each other’s scents. Far away from everything and everyone else, they need only concern themselves with each other. Yuuri’s days were filled with duty and other suitors; but at night in their nest, he was all Viktor’s.

If there was such a thing as perfect, Viktor thought this must be it. He nuzzled his face into the mass of soft black hair beneath his chin as the younger man stirred.

“Mmmh, Victoru…” Yuuri yawned, having almost dozed off. He felt himself tugged closer to the Russian prince’s chest, and debated going to sleep in earnest before he noticed the hard length pressed up against his ass. Emboldened by his still semi-conscious state, he smirked to himself and rolled his hips back against his alpha. Though he couldn’t see it, Viktor’s pale skin took on a rosy blush.

“Someone’s a little excited.”

“I’m sorry, lyubov moya. I couldn’t help it.”

“Mmm, maybe I can help you then…” Before he could be surprised at his own shamelessness, the younger man rolled over to kiss the other prince, raising his arms to curl about the man’s neck and play with the short silver hair at the nape. The Russian kissed back enthusiastically, blush still warm on his cheeks. Their lips were warm and soft against each other, and Viktor couldn’t help sliding his hands over the younger man’s ass as he ran his tongue over the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Yuuri moaned lightly as he granted it, before gently nibbling at the taller man’s bottom lip. Their breathing became laboured; they shifted until the Japanese prince sat astride his alpha, the other man reclined against the bed head cushioned by the wall of the nest. Already the scent of slick filled the air, threatening to soak through the omega’s thin underwear and leggings. He ground down against the hard length beneath him, hot even through the layers of clothing. The two of them moaned in unison. Viktor reached up to skim his fingers over the omega’s chest, before dipping them under the other man’s shirt. He was glad the two of them were wearing comfortable clothes, their official regalia discarded and forgotten on a chair across the room. Yuuri quickly helped divest the two of them of their shirts and gasped when the Russian dived forward to lap at a now exposed nipple. He teased the bud with his tongue and teeth, rubbing and tugging at the other with his fingers. His omega had such a sensitive chest, as they had learnt during previous trysts, and there was nothing Viktor liked more than pleasing his omega. Yuuri squirmed at the attention, looking down only to lock eyes with his lover, who was sucking a mark onto his chest. Although it would be diplomatically disastrous for either of them to be seen sporting such marks in public, particularly before the engagement announcement, the Japanese prince loved the marks. He loved the idea of being marked and claimed; marking and claiming in return. Everyone who so much as glanced at him or Viktor should know that they belonged to each other in every way. Beneath the high collars of their court clothing, tan and pale skin alike was littered with such marks.

Desperate for more friction, Yuuri ground against his alpha’s cock again, starting to build up a pleasant rhythm. Viktor panted as he returned his attention to his partner’s mouth, running his warm hands down the other man’s body to his hips to encourage the movement. It wasn’t enough; he needed more. 

“Viktor, need you.”

“Anything solnyshko,” he reached to push the omega’s trousers and underwear down in one go. Yuuri quickly lifted himself up and soon the two of them were naked. Thick, heady slick scent filled the older man’s senses; he fisted his cock for a little relief as he murmured into his mate-to-be’s ear, “will you let me eat you out, lyubov moya? Will you let me use my mouth on your sweet little pussy?”

Another wave of slick burst from Yuuri in response. But the dark haired man had other plans. While the two of them had frequently used their hands and mouths on each other, they had yet to go all the way. He desperately wanted Viktor,  _ all _ of him. He shook his head.

“ _ Please _ , Viktor. I-I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me.” Yuuri rarely swore, and whenever he did it never failed to arouse his alpha. He knew the fact well, and used it to his full advantage.

Vitkor sucked a breath in, “Are you sure, my darling? I would be more than happy to-”

“I need you,  _ Vitya. _ ” that as it, the final blow. The silver haired man was helpless to deny his mate. “I’m ready, I love you, I want you.” Yuuri would be the death of him.

Thankfully they had condoms in the room (Viktor was eternally grateful for their foresight)

“Aahh!” Yuuri moaned as he sank down on his alpha’s cock. Viktor realised they should probably have started in an easier position; he was by no means small, even for an alpha. Yuuri didn’t seem to care though; he relished in the stretch, cunt spread filthily around his alpha’s cock. Viktor reached for his mate’s cock, stroking it to ease the pain. Both were breathing heavily.

“Tell me if it’s too much, my Yuuri.” The taller man sincerely hoped it was not, because the omega felt  _ amazing _ around him. Wet and hot and wanting, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. When the dark haired man raised his head, Viktor saw that his honey coloured eyes were dark with lust. His cock twitched in response.

“It’s so good,” Yuuri whined, “I’m not gonna last long.”

The Russian was secretly glad to hear it, because he felt as though he would burst at any second. The feeling increased tenfold when his omega started to roll his hips. He quickly picked up a rhythm, almost bouncing on his mate’s lap.

“Ahh, yes!” Viktor moaned loudly, matching the litany of gasps and sighs from Yuuri. His hands lay on the other man’s plush hips, fingers digging into the flesh of his full hips. The pair were nearly mad with want, uncaring of any consequences. “Please, Yuuri, my pretty omega,” he brought a hand up to tangle in that dark hair, “let me knot you -  _ please, _ I need to knot you, you’re so perfect for me zvezda moya-” Yuuri let out a string of ‘yes’s in Japanese, English escaping him. Viktor grabbed the omega’s bobbing cocklet, stroking urgently as he neared his peak. He needed to come, needed to knot and fill his omega with their pups - needed to keep him warm and safe and round and happy. It occurred that he was talking aloud when Yuuri sobbed and begged for the same.

Viktor desperately pushed his lips to Yuuri’s, teeth almost clashing together as he felt his orgasm building. His alpha instincts completely took over as he moved down to ravage the other man’s neck, inhaling deeply over his bonding gland. It smelt so strongly of something purely  _ Yuuri,  _ and to his delight Viktor could pick up his own scent intertwined, laid so thickly into it that they smelled bonded. He growled as his teeth skimmed over the glad, letting his alpha take over entirely as his orgasm finally washed over him. Yuuri screamed as Viktor unthinkingly bit down on his neck, a rush of hormones throwing him over the edge of his own orgasm. Viktor felt warmth splash onto his stomach and a set of teeth dig into his own neck, painting his vision white as he pumped his load into his omega, thick knot plugging him up nicely.

Yuuri held tightly to his chest, Viktor collapsed back against the remains of their nest, remarkably content for someone who had probably just started a war. Oops. Oh well. Surely there was nothing that the two of them couldn’t face together. Even the angry wrath of several kingdoms.

He’d just make sure there was a cardiac surgeon close by when Yakov found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. A bit of a nosedive into depravity, wouldn't you agree?
> 
> I've been gearing up to write smut for a while; it's something I'm aiming to slot into some upcoming works (particularly my new thot regency AU). I hope it wasn't too abysmal, and if not please have a look at my other fics, they're basically all much of a muchness.
> 
> I'm actually very stupid, halfway through the fic I thought "Huh, this could work as a non omegaverse fic, and I haven't done one of those in ages!" before remembering that I was for a fucking omegaverse week prompt. Oh well. There's one in every village.
> 
> As always, I'm available 24/7 @vityamins on tumblr. Though I am evidently a dumb fuck so my content is probably questionable at best.
> 
> Here's to day 3!


End file.
